


Unexpected

by lasairfhiona



Series: Decisions [3]
Category: Blood Ties
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conclusion to "Undecided" & "Decisions Made"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

It had been years since they had been lovers so the last thing he expected was for Vicki to join him the shower.  She stopped him from commenting with fingers to his lips. He kissed her fingers, deciding to play her game, seeing how far she was willing to take it. 

He held his breath while she ran her hands down his chest, brushing across his nipples.  When she reached his hips and tickled his sensitive spot he decided it was time to stop playing and get serious.  Pulling her to him, he pressed her to the wall claiming her.


End file.
